I'm About to Come Alive
by docrock06
Summary: A sort of sad songfic set to Train’s ‘I’m About to come Alive’ REELA AU


**Title: I'm About to Come Alive**

**Author: DockRock06**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Spoilers: Honeymoon is over**

**Content Warning: None**

**Summery: A sad songfic set to Train's 'I'm About to come Alive' REELA AU**

**A/N This is just a little song-fic that I wanted to do as I made a video to the song and it is on youtube. Please visit my profile and follow the link to watch it and tell me what you think!**

**This is set after the Honeymoon is over. Ray and Neela got together and had a child together but Ray's accident is proving too much for Neela as they fight over small things because Ray doesn't what to feel like he is a burden to Neela. The song is from Rays POV and he is telling Neela not to give up on him.**

* * *

_I can hear you downstairs crying on the phone,_

_Telling someone that I'm here but you still feel all alone,_

_Maybe we were too young, _

_Goodbye, I've gotta go,_

_I can hear the baby waking up,_

_Got to get back to the life I know._

Ray was standing on the landing of the upstairs of his and Neela's new house which they had bought a few months before they had gotten married three years ago. He had been walking past when he had heard Neela talking on the phone, and he knew that it was Abby as she had promised to phone when she got off of her shift.

_I should have never believed him, _

_Maybe I should just leave him._

Ray felt a lump form in his throat as he heard the quiet sobs coming from Neela as she told Abby that all of this had been a mistake…that she thought that she should leave Ray. He heard the phone be placed back on the receiver and Neela making her way into the living room where the latest addition to their family, 6 month old Samuel, was crying in his pram, wanting his mother to feed him or change him.

_Maybe I'm not but you're all I've got left to believe in, _

_Don't give up on me,_

_I'm about to come alive,_

_I knew that it's been hard,_

_And it's been a long time coming,_

_Don't give up on me, _

_I'm about to come alive._

Rays mind flitted back to the day when Neela had just found out about Gallants death and he had gone up to the roof to talk to her. He remembered that he had tried to comfort her but she had pushed him away, telling him to, 'Stay the hell away from me!' The words had hurt him to the very core and he had just wished that she had let him in. And that was only the beginning of the long path that they had ahead of them before they even became friends again.

_No one thought I was good enough for you,_

_Except for you_

_Don't let them be right,_

_After all that we've been through,_

'_Cause somewhere over that rainbow,_

_There's a place for me,_

_A place with you._

Ray walked into the bedroom that he and Neela shared and looked at the photograph that was sitting on the table beside the bed. It was the photo of their wedding day and Ray smiled as he looked a Neela, wearing a beautiful red Sari, her hair in loose curls and he was wearing a black tuxedo, and he remembered that Neela had told him that he, 'scrubbed up well'.

He felt the smile fall from his face as he remembered that the Rasgotra's had refused to come to the wedding, not thinking that Neela should be marrying Ray as she would only be marrying herself into a hard life, having to look after him when he needed help with something he couldn't do. At the time Ray and flat out told the Rasgotras that he was a grown man and the accident wasn't going to stop him from doing anything.

But the truth was that over the months Ray and Neela had found that some things that Ray had been able to do before with ease and things he had taken for granted where a lot harder than he had thought they were going to be. That had been when all of there troubles had started, Ray snapping when Neela offered to help him do things like carrying things up the stairs, or offering to drive in case his legs got sore. The truth was that Ray hated the idea of having to depend on _anybody, _not just Neela, and so sometimes he got angry when he had to get help and would be depressed for days, not wanting to talk or leave the house. They always said sorry and forgave each other afterwards, but over the years the strain had been building on Neela and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

_Maybe I'm not but you're all I've got left to believe in, _

_Don't give up on me,_

_I'm about to come alive,_

_I knew that it's been hard,_

_And it's been a long time coming,_

_Don't give up on me, _

_I'm about to come alive._

As Ray set the picture back down he began to walk down the stairs to the living room where Neela was sitting with their two children, baby Samuel and two year old Nichelle, who was sitting on her mothers lap and getting read a story before bed.

As Ray watched his wife his mind wandered back to the first time that she had came with his to his physiotherapy session after being fitted with his prosthetics. He remembered that she had been there the whole time encouraging him to keep going, as the tears slipped unchecked down his face from the pain and he just wanted to give up…but she wouldn't let him. It was one of the hardest things that he had ever done and he was glad that Neela had been there to help him.

_In every frame upon our wall,  
Lies a face that's seen it all,  
Through ups and downs and then more downs,  
We helped each other off of the ground,  
No one knows what we've been through,  
Making it ain't making it without you._

Ray let his gaze travel around the living room and he looked at the photo frames that lined the walls and tables that sat beside the chairs. As his eyes traveled his attention was grabbed by the photo of him and Neela together. He remembered the day that they had taken that picture and even though they looked like any other happy couple in it, but the truth was that the picture had been taken down in Baton Rogue. Neela had come down to visit and they were sitting on the porch of Ray's mother's home and you could see the sunset in the background. It was his favorite picture of him and Neela and at that moment he had realized that he wasn't going to get through the accident without Neela. So she had stayed with him in Baton Rogue until he was well enough to come back to Chicago and after only a few months they were engaged, and then married in the summer with all of there friends there to celebrate with them.

_Maybe I'm not but you're all I've got left to believe in,_

_Don't give up on me,_

_I'm about to come alive,_

_I knew that it's been hard,_

_And it's been a long time coming,_

_Don't give up on me, _

_I'm about to come alive._

Standing up Ray walked over and sat beside Neela, reaching out to rubbed out her check with his thumb, and he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, exactly like the their first kiss all of those years ago, and as he pulled back he looked deep into her eyes and said in a soft voice,

'I Love you, you know that'

Neela felt the tears well up in her eyes again for the second time that evening, only this time it was tears of happiness as she realized that her and Ray were going to be alright, they would make it through.

* * *

**A/N Well I hope that you liked this, because I liked writing it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
